


Виса о Рагнаре

by sigurfox



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Poetry, Skaldekvad, skaldic poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Стихотворный размер висы - хрюнхент.</p><p>I tried.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Виса о Рагнаре

**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворный размер висы - хрюнхент.
> 
> I tried.

Славно красно слово льётся,  
Ливнем влага Хрофта хлещет  
О храбрейших и удалых,  
В далях чудеса видавших.  
Песни о скупцах не сложишь,  
Живших с сердцем Мёккуркальви.  
Дубы битвы рьяно бились -  
Речи добрые родятся.

Храбро Рагнар в громы дротов  
Драккар грозный направляет.  
Вправду под шатрами мира  
Широка плоть Имира.

Воин песен скажет ладно  
О ладьях в тюленьем поле.  
Пировать всегда отрадно,  
Пиво пить в богатом зале.  
Блеск перин дракона ярок,  
Но ещё отрадней мерить  
Море ран под красной крышей -  
Мил звон лютой мечесечи.

**Author's Note:**

> Влага Хрофта - поэзия  
> Сердце Мёккуркальви - трусливое сердце  
> Дубы битвы - воины  
> Громы дротов - битвы  
> Шатры мира - небеса  
> Плоть Имира - земля  
> Воин песен - скальд  
> Тюленье поле - море  
> Перина дракона - золото  
> Море ран - кровь  
> Красная крыша - стена щитов


End file.
